vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma Wisp
Summary Plasma Wisp is a reoccurring minor enemy within the Kirby franchise. It has the ability to shoot various plasma or energy attacks towards attackers. An ability that Kirby gains upon absorbing it, turning him into Plasma Kirby. They have also made several appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Plasma Wisp Origin: Kirby Super Star Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Regular enemy, Helper, Plasma Entity Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. Their body is made out of plasma), Flight, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely higher. Can reproduce the substance of his body to come back from an incomplete state), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can shot the plasma of his body and always produce more), Forcefields, Plasma Manipulation, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Teleportation (Can disappear and reappear in different places), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, His projectiles go through walls 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Knuckle Joe; As Helpers, Plasma Wisps can beat many of them as well as stronger enemies. Should be stronger than Schwarzs, a minor enemy that can create black holes) Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Should be somewhat comparable the other Helpers) Durability: Large Planet level (Can withstand numerous hits from Knuckle Joe), regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: ' High 'Range: Extended melee range to several meters depending on the attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Has shown capability of forming various combat strategies and adapting to defeat different, unpredictable opponents. Weaknesses: Plasma Wisp's levitation is very limited and can only be used for basic movement, to compensate for its lack of a limbs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plasma Beams:' Serving as close ranged attacks, Plasma Wisp will shoot a barrage of miniature energy bullets towards its opponent. Although lacking in much power, they have an advantage in speed, repetition and the lack of difficulty executing them. *'Plasma Arrows:' Typically thrown in successions of 3, these plasma attacks have the ability to take form into that of arrowheads which resembling that were commonly used by the Native Americans. They have greater range and power than the beams do, however are more difficult to pull off and lack as much speed. As well as not being able to spam them as much as Plasma Beams. *'Plasma Blast:' While seemingly the best of the attacks, having the greatest range, speed and power, this attack can often be limited. The Plasma Blast is the most difficult to execute, and takes a while to charge up a sufficient enough energy to release. Potentially leaving Plasma Wisp vulnerable to attacks. *'Plasma Guard:' Plasma Wisp solidifies its body and takes the shape of a green sphere. This technique will increase its durability and make it less vulernable to attacks, though restricts its mobility severely and prevents PW from being able to attack. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Plasma Wisp transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Plasma Wisp becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Helpers Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Summons Category:Tier 5